Cherries
by zkcaskett
Summary: Esposito and Ryan don't come into the room when Castle tells Kate she smells like cherries. A series of events follow. Does the nature of their relationship change? Takes place during Vampire Weekend (2x06). Be aware, this is a fluff piece. I'd agree we need it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not sure if this'll be a one shot or if it might turn into more. Anyway, this takes place in 2x06 in the 'cherries' scene. Oh yes, ****_that _****scene. What might've happened if Espo and Ryan hadn't cock blocked. So yeah, I'm not sure why I picked this snippet, it just sort of popped into my mind. Maybe it's because of the finale on Monday. Can I just say… No I can't. I can't anything right now. Except write. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Nope… Still not mine. Otherwise they'd already have children and we wouldn't be worried about that stupid job offer!**

* * *

This guy _actually_ had some talent. Not what he had been expecting. He was just a kid right? Usually you get these amateur teens who think they're invincible and just know how to do everything perfectly. Life isn't always so simple, Castle thought, most of the time, it was either you got it or you don't. Then there are others; those who believe in destiny or even in the power of redemption. Much like him. God knows he couldn't have written a decent research paper to save his life in high school. But in an instant life can change. Losing a loved one, experiencing a traumatic event, and in some cases realizing you've made a terrible mistake.

Contemplating now, he'd done a lot of crazy things in the spur of the moment. Steel a police horse, ride it… naked. Hide his moms props back stage when it got boring. He had so many wild and inappropriate stories; ones that he couldn't share with his children. But looking back on those, he realized they weren't mistakes. Those were adventures. Sure they were spontaneous, uncalled for and somewhat disturbing for those who didn't know him personally, but they made him who he was. It built his character and without those stories, what was he really? Not much when you come to think of it. That's what life should be about, he decided. A story. Make it worthwhile, so that the reader would buy it. If you've got no story, you've got nothing.

Mistakes were common though. Some of them were necessary. Although they say that everything happens for a reason, he'd like to think he would have ended up here even if it weren't for those mistakes. He knew better than that. As cliché as it might sound; mistakes do shape you. They build a foundation and you learn to stand on your own two feet. That term paper he had paid someone to write; he would never forgive himself for it. A phony, that's what he had been. At the time at least. Now he had, effectively, in his opinion, proven that he did deserve the applause that day. Marrying Meredith had been a mistake; however Alexis had come out of that, so how could he ever have any regrets? Gina, well, at the time he'd been looking for something secure, something that wouldn't have hurt as much if it had come apart. Which it did because he'd realized that that's not how love works. It hadn't hurt as much; however he did come out of it knowing what he really wanted in a relationship. He knew that waiting for a woman was a sacrifice he had to be willing to make if he ever wanted a glimpse at what true love felt like.

Well, obviously he knew what it felt like; otherwise he wouldn't still be here. He wouldn't have bothered apologizing to her, stepping over his ego to make sure that he knew how truly and deeply sorry he was for sticking his nose in her mother's case. He had done it with the best intentions but he had put his curiosity ahead of her personal needs. That too, had been a mistake.

Not knowing if that feeling was mutual, that was the hardest part of it all. Investing so much time, devotion and attention into someone and not knowing whether or not it would pay off in the end? That was that true dilemma. That's what had him putting up a façade. At least if he pretended he was still the playboy he portrayed for the tabloids, maybe no one would notice when he fell. Well, he'd already fallen, he just wasn't sure if he would be left lying there on his own or if she would reach out, grab his hand and pull him up to stand with her. He wanted to be the one that she wanted to stand beside.

He'd been so engrossed in his thoughts, his eyes skimming a cross the page of the comic book he currently held in his hands, that he didn't notice her walk up. She sat down abruptly on the table and knocked his feet off with her butt. She looked down at him and smiled.

'Hot on the case Castle?' Kate asked with a sly grin. God he loved it when she smiled. Yep, he was a goner. When had he become such a sap? Jeez Rick, get a grip, he though.

'On the case of a good read!' he clarified quickly. 'It's actually not bad!' he added for good measure. Comic books were the best. Plus, now that she'd admitted to reading them, they became sexy as hell. He hadn't been kidding when he told her it was the sexiest thing she'd ever said. It had him concocting all kinds of fantasies, including her in a sexy Elektra costume maybe and-

Okay no. This was not okay. He was at the precinct for heaven's sake.

'Esposito found Morgan Lockerby,' she said pulling out a picture of a strange looking man. Wait that was-

Oh yes! He _knew_ it had been a good idea to read this comic book! Maybe she'd start taking his interest in the more, shall we say, subtle aspects of the case, more seriously.

'You mean, Morlock!'He said in wonder, not able to contain his excitement towards this discovery. He took the picture she was holding and placed it beside the comic book copy. They were exactly the same. This was awesome, he thought! As he stared at the two pictures, she slowly came to stand beside him, her head leveled with his.

That's when it hit him. The air changed. It was suddenly filled with such a sweet scent. He looked up and then directly at her. He hadn't even noticed their close proximity until her particular odor had passed through his nose. And now he couldn't look away. He inhaled again and it was still there. She smelled sweet, but at the same time authoritative. That wasn't a smell was it? No, but he definitely got that vibe from her scent. It was elegant and feminine but it also said that she held her ground. It was perfect. It was her. He couldn't have come up with anything better himself. He heard her mumble something but he wasn't paying attention at all. All he could focus on was the cloud of heaven that surrounded him and, God; he would give anything he had just to smell this and nothing else for the rest of his life.

'You smell like cherries.'

Did he just say that out loud? Oh, now he was in for it. He'd be lucky if she let him keep his leg, or any other member that he was particularly attached to. Kate turned her head and only then did she realize they were so close.

Their faces were mere inches apart and he could feel her breath hitting his cheek. Then it stopped. He realized she had stopped breathing. Just like the world around them seemed to have stopped turning. He looked into her eyes. They were green. He'd noticed that they changed from day to day. Sometimes they were green other times they were hazel. The specks of gold always remained though. They were the constant variable.

He watched in wonder as her eyes slowly drifted down to what he could only imagine were his lips and then flickered back up to his. They had turned to the color of a pine forest, growing a shade darker. He'd be damned if let a moment like this go by. One in which she wasn't hiding whatever feelings she had for him. He had to make a move.

Slowly, as if not o startle her, he inched closer never breaking eye contact. He watched as her eyes shut and he could only take that as encouragement. He wasn't going to lie; he'd expected their first kiss to be hard and frantic. It was nothing like that. He gently laid his lips on hers. They were barely even touching but he felt Kate release the breath she had been holding in. He moved back slightly and opened his eyes only to see that hers were still shut. He moved forward again and this time he rested his hand on her cheek. She was the one who made the next move.

Her lips reconnected with his in a way just as passionate as he had. It was electric. He'd never experienced anything like it. He knew that he would never be able to kiss another woman again without comparing it to this kiss. His heart hammered in his chest and all he wanted to do was stay in this moment forever. He would never grow tired of this. She had been slow as well only she applied more pressure, as if seeking more of him. He obliged and returned the favor. Their lips moved together creating the sweetest friction. His hands were tangled in her hair and she grasped his neck. He heard her whimper from the back of her throat. Kate Beckett whimpered? Well! That was not something he had been expecting. However, he knew he would work forever to hear her make that sound again because it was unbelievably sexy. He sucked her lower lip between his and she did it again. That woman would surely be the end of him.

Suddenly she stiffened. Castle felt her disconnect their lips and move away. He didn't know what to think. _Please_ let her not regret this, he thought. Her face was tinged red, her lips were swollen and her hair was a bit of a mess. He got up and followed her into the corner of the room.

'Hey,' he said praying that she wouldn't shy away or shut him out.

'Castle,' she whispered.

He wasn't crowding her, because he wasn't going to force her to do anything, but he also didn't want her to think this was a mistake. 'Kate, that was…' He tried to describe their kiss but no words came to him. There were no words. He simply looked at her and tried to convey everything he felt. He hoped she could see it. Read the love in his features. In the way he'd kissed her.

'We umm… We have a case to solve,' she told him, avoiding his gaze. She was about to step out the door when he found his voice. 'Kate, please,' he begged. He didn't know what he had been expecting but it certainly wasn't that.

She was on him in a millisecond. Her fingers in his hair, and their lips reattached. It was his turn to moan at the sensation. His hands were at her waist in an instant. This was just as passion filled as the first two experiences, if not more. After a few seconds she moved back, looked into his eyes and placed both of her hands on either side of his face.

'Just… After the case, okay?' She asked nervously. He looked at her and smiled with all he had. A shy smile illuminated her features. It was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

'Okay.'

* * *

**A/N: Jeez I've missed writing! I feel so much better after that! Well I had planned for this to be a one-shot but I'm not quite done here. The ending sort of snuck up on me. I hope you guys enjoyed! I'd love to know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm ****_so_**** sorry for the long wait! I haven't had much time to write because of school and exams coming up. Trust me, I ****_will_**** finish this fanfic, I just won't be regular on updates until pretty much the end of June. Just thought I'd let you know! Thanks for staying with this story. This includes the Halloween party with a slight twist. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle because if I did, we would know whether she had said yes or no going into this hiatus!**

* * *

Sometimes it wasn't easy. This was one of those times. After all, witnessing how murder ripped families apart took away part of the fun. None the less, it was still necessary to solve them. They probably didn't realize it now, but Crow's family would eventually be grateful for the closure he and Beckett had brought them. He couldn't regret this case though; even if it made him a selfish man. Perhaps, _the_ most selfish man to ever walk the face of the Earth. Okay maybe he has being a tad melodramatic.

But yes. He would never regret it. The smell of her cherry scented hair, more accurately the memory of it sent tingles of pleasure down his spine. The taste of her tongue still lingered in his mouth. He was absolutely pathetic. He had never been so taken with a woman before. What ever happened to the cocky, nonchalant and egotistical playboy, he didn't want to know.

As Castle stepped into the elevator and leaned back against the wall he closed his eyes. _God_ he hoped she would show up tonight. She was the one and only reason he had been so hell bent on throwing this huge Halloween party. The thought of her in something dark that molded her curves in just the right places, smoky eyes and cherry red lips-

Enough. He could not think of her lips right now. Or her body…

A mess, that's what he was. A complete and utter mess. A lost cause even. Jeez Rick, pull yourself together, he thought.

As the ding of the elevator resonated throughout the enclosed space, Castle stepped out and headed towards his door. He could still see the look of pure curiosity in her eyes as she almost begged him to reveal what had him obsessed with murder. He couldn't flat-out tell her no; couldn't bear to see the disappointment in her eyes. So he did the next best thing. He came up with a story. She had been hooked instantly, prying for details, and asking for more. The memory brought a smile to his lips. She had listen with such compassion and when she realized, or believed, that he had truly been traumatized, he could see the desperation in her eyes to make it better. He didn't think such compassion was possible.

It had been a fine tale. He'd even been impressed with it himself! The thought of letting her believe that story had wandered through his mind in the hopes of avoiding further inquiries from her. It didn't last long though and he wisely decided against it. That could only have set him up to clean his own mess. Plus, he figured it wasn't anyway of starting a relationship with someone. Because that's what he wanted when it came to her. It's what he longed for. He just wanted a chance to prove that they could be great together. He knew they would be. His first confirmation was that kiss. Sure it had been passion filled, but it was more than that. It was… Love. He needed to keep telling himself that. Maybe she wasn't there yet. But he sure as hell knew he was. If the fact that he'd do anything to see her smile, that he would face any sort of ridicule to hear her all-consuming laugh, or that he simply couldn't stand to see her suffer and he would do anything in his power to carry the burden himself so that it would be lifted from her shoulders, wasn't enough, well he didn't know what was.

He wouldn't waste his time on meaningless one-night stands anymore. The time for that had come and gone. He no longer saw the appeal in any of it. The fame and glory and everything they brought with them wasn't what he truly cared about anymore.

He'd tell her everything she wanted to know if she let him in. But that was his price. A chance. Because there was no way he was giving her all that information if she didn't open up in response. Sure she had given him some personal detail concerning her daily life, but there was nothing he hadn't had to work for. It was like that Michael Bublé song with the lyrics: _I'll give more than I get…_ He would work his whole life to get whatever she would be willing to give. That wall she had built around her heart, he wanted it gone. That was his ultimate goal. He wanted to unleash the carefree and fun-loving detective he knew was in there. He had occasionally seen glimpses of her, but not before she was locked back up in her cell tower. He wanted to call to her, ask her to let her hair down so he could climb up to save her. Metaphorically speaking, of course. Wow. He really was done for. Making analogies between his relationship with Kate and Rapunzel and Michael Bublé? That was a first. Maybe all those Barbie movies he'd watched with Alexis as a baby had influenced him more than he'd thought.

Shaking his head and grinning he opened the door to the loft and sighed. If she showed up, it would be worth it.

* * *

The room was _packed_. There were people everywhere, but let's face it, that's what you had to expect when you were wealthy and sent out a bunch of invitations for a Party in New York. At least he knew everyone there. Castle scanned the room for Kate. He spotted his favorite medical examiner across the room and decided it was worth a visit. As he got closer he addressed her.

'That is a potion of my own concoction. Drink it, and who knows who or what you might become…' He said playfully. 'Also, you might wonder what happened to your pants.' He added for good measure. Lanie had always been a party girl. 'Ooh, sounds like my kind of party,' she purred as if in the character she impersonated that night; A sexy black cat. He laughed and turned away.

A voice from across the room caught his attention. 'You throw a great shindig for a nineteenth century poet, Mister Poe,' Ryan announced. That's when his mother joined the conversation. 'Well I've always told him, Darling, if you're going to do something, do it big, or don't do it at all,' she shared this as if it were she had heard from a God above. 'Is that why you chose that hat?' Castle asked, amused by her choice of words. Martha grinned, unaffected by what her son thought of her wardrobe.

Castle turned once more, searching for _her_ face among the guests. Esposito must have noticed. 'Hey Castle, you lookin' for Beckett?' he asked. 'No, why?' was his immediate answer. He didn't need the boys to complicate things for him. He did enough of that on his own. If Kate heard any teasing about them getting together, she would probably sprint in the opposite direction. Ryan filled him in: 'She said she wasn't sure she'd make it, she had some paper work to finish up.' All this was said as he snacked on some chocolate crackers someone had brought in. 'Still early…' he added, suggesting that she could still show up. The disappointment he had resolved not to show didn't last very long.

'Hey Poe, looking for me?' A dark seductive voice called from behind him. He knew that voice. It was all he could do not to melt into a puddle at her feet. God, did she have _any_ idea how sexy she sounded? He turned around and was shocked by her lack of costume.

'You're you!' He said, as if not quite believing it.

'You sound so disappointed Castle.' She deadpanned. Crap, he probably should have phrased that differently…

'I said costumes mandatory. I mean dress up, you know, be a little scary?'

'But I did dress up, probably more than I should've based on your description of her need to let loose. _Actually_, I'm a little disappointed Castle. I mean, I would have sworn you'd have recognized your own creation.' As she said the last words, she grabbed the stings holding her black, knee-length coat together.

His own creation? What the hell was she talking about? What could- Oh. Oh, crap. She came as Nikki. The thought had never even crossed his mind. That was completely unexpected. He never noticed that the gang from the precinct had joined in on their little exchange. He only had eyes for her. She was impossible to gage. A complete mystery. He loved it. The fact that she had showed up to his party dressed up as the character he had created based on her and through which he voiced his fantasies was turning him on immensely. That woman would ruin him.

'So- so what you're saying is that-' He stuttered and she wore a wicked grin.

'Yes Castle, I'm Nikki Heat,' she said all the while shrugging out of her coat only to reveal her lithe body enveloped in a very short red dress. Her strapless shoulders looked smooth as silk and he had the sudden urge to reach out and touch every inch of her body to confirm if it felt as soft as it looked. His breath caught in his throat and he tried to look away so that she wouldn't think he was a creep, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her mile long legs, her red high heels that matched the exact colour of her dress. She looked better than anything his mind could have conjured up. She was absolutely breath taking. Everyone in the room paled in comparison.

She fought a smile as she looked up at him with shy eyes. He realized his mouth was open and he was probably drooling. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I was going for the element of surprise, so I'll just go freshen up,' she said and headed toward the bathroom. Lanie followed her and practically squealed as they made their way across the room.

Castle brought his hand to cover his still open mouth. How did she expect him to survive the evening or socialize with other people? He thought about kicking everyone out early, but that wasn't an option. Espo grabbed his shoulder: 'Bro, try not to faint, okay?' he said mockingly and kept walking. Ryan chuckled and left him alone. He needed a drink.

* * *

Kate entered the bathroom with Lanie trailing not far behind. When her friend crossed the threshold, she closed the door quickly and locked it. She leaned back against it, closed her eyes and smiled.

'I can feel you staring at me Lanie,' Kate commented disapprovingly.

'Girl, spill it! You and writer boy there were looking at each other like there was no else in the room. Hell! I'm not sure he wasn't drooling. What has gotten _into_ you? Or maybe it's a question of whom?'

Kate opened her eyes and scowled at her friend. She then looked down at her hands, then back at Lanie and smiled. 'We kissed Lanie.'

'You _what now_?' Lanie squealed in disbelief. 'Kate Beckett someone finally knocked some sense into you! But seriously though, how was it? Was it all hot and heavy like you two couldn't get enough of each other? Did he go all cave man on you? Because let me just say that you deserve better than-'

'No Lanie, he didn't go all cave man on me! Now do you want the details or do you just want to keep making wrong assumptions?' She asked seriously with her eyebrows raised.

'Details. Now.'

'Well, it sort of just happened, you know? We were talking about the case and I must have been leaning closer to him than I thought because he told me I smelled like cherries, but Lanie the way he was looking at me was just, beyond words. It's like he couldn't believe it. And then he just sort of leaned in and kissed me. But it was really gentle. I-I've never uh… experienced anything quite like that.'

Lanie looked at her with her hands on her hips and her eyes wide. 'Girl, you've got it bad!' She exclaimed. 'Shut up,' was the detective's weak response. Kate knew Lanie wouldn't take it seriously.

'But I am telling you, I'm pretty sure he's got it worse. Man, the way he was looking at you, even with your coat on, was just pitiful. I think it's time you put that man out of his misery. But wait? What happened _after_ the kiss?'

Lanie watched as Kate buried her head in her hands. The truth was she had completely freaked. Never had a man stayed with her as long as Castle had. And when he had kissed her it was like something inside of her had been ripped to shreds. Or maybe it had been put back together. Who knew? All she knew was that she never thought she'd ever feel something as fulfilling as Castle lips pressed against hers. At first, the tenderness of his actions had caught her off guard but she slowly adapted. Then when she realized what they were doing and _where _they were doing it, she pulled away immediately. The look in his eyes had her panicked. She was seeing what scared her the most but what she secretly had been craving to see from him. It made absolutely no sense and she was well aware of that. She had avoided his gaze in order not to succumb to whatever he would ask. She knew that she shouldn't have let that happen in the precinct. She didn't regret it though. How could she? When she had walked away and he had said please, it had ended her. How was she supposed to say no? She had acted like a horny teenager. Looking back at it now, she didn't understand what had gotten into her. But she had promised him later. She wasn't really sure what that meant but he hadn't protested.

She wasn't about to tell Lanie all that. She would take some of that information to her grave. Lanie could hear half-truths and still be pleased.

'I told him after the case.'

'After the case what?'

'I don't know! What was I supposed to say? Take me home, like I was some blond bimbo?'

'Kate! You and I both know that you are nothing like that and Richard Castle sure as hell knows it too!'

'Are you sure about that Lanie? Because I mean, it's all fun and games but I can't lose him. As a friend I mean.'

'Kate, listen to me. The man has been following you around for a year. If you were just a notch on his bedpost, he wouldn't still be here and neither would the rest of us.'

Kate didn't respond. She was aware of that. But how could she be sure? What if it was the thrill of the chase? She shook her head. Regardless, she was here, and she would enjoy this party. So what if she flirted with Castle, they did it all the time right? Their banter at the precinct was a classic example. She could do this. Nothing had to change and she didn't have to lose her friend. She looked at Lanie, smiled, and looked at herself in the mirror. She was under the impression that Nikki Heat, put a lot more make-up on at these kinds of parties. As she and Lanie exited the bathroom, she decided she was going to have fun. What ever happened, happened, right?

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was worth the wait! Sorry to leave you hanging, but what's life without a little anticipation right? Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, it would mean a great deal to me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Not much to say! Enjoy the next chapter I guess! By the way, if you haven't figured it out already, it's AU from here!**

**Disclaimer: Well… Nope. But maybe….Nah…**

* * *

He kept staring at the bathroom door. He really had to look away, people were starting to notice. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. She just looked so _goddamn _perfect, what the hell was she going to fix in there? There was absolutely nothing to fix about her dress; it was revealing but not too much, enough that he didn't feel the need to hide her so that she would be shielded from the eyes of all other males in the room. He wanted her all to himself. Technically she wasn't even his yet. Maybe what had happened in the precinct was a fluke. Maybe she thought it was a huge mistake and she regretted the whole thing.

Okay, that is a horrible train of thought Rick, he mentally scolded himself. He wouldn't' get anywhere with those kinds of thoughts. He had to convince her. He had been waiting for two years now, and he'd be damned if he was going to let her slip away that easily.

Although, he had to give her some credit; she had showed up. And dressed up as Nikki Heat, nonetheless. Maybe she did feel it. He was sure she'd felt something when she'd continued kissing him in the precinct. The memory of her tongue mingling with his was intoxicating. Just when he thought he couldn't take much more, he caught the swing of his bathroom door in his peripheral vision.

Wow. She was… Nope. There were absolutely no words. Just a hint of dark eye shadow, highlighted her eyes and darkened them. Blush tinted her cheeks; a light pink, and all he could think about was mapping her body with his fingers. Okay, he really had to relax. What if she wasn't ready for that? How was he _not_ going to screw this up? He never knew what to expect! Maybe that was something he needed to find out. He headed in her direction.

'I have to say, you had me going there.'

* * *

Kate heard his voice right by her ear and she had to remind her limbs to keep her up right. She shivered as his breath warmed her ear. How was she supposed to play it cool?

'I'm glad the great Richard Castle can be fooled once in a while,' she answered, glad it didn't sound as breathless as she felt. He did not need to know she was worked up over this. It was becoming overly challenging to stay calm with the look he was giving her though. It was one of pure adoration but also filled with desire.

Without meaning to, she looked down at his lips. His perfectly kissable lips she had only been allowed to sample. Well, that wasn't completely true. She'd always been welcome, however she'd only allowed herself a brief taste. He'd tasted like coffee and something that was entirely him and she never thought she'd tasted something quite so exquisite.

Her eyes flickered back up to his eyes only to see that they had darkened. Oh. Maybe, blatantly staring at his lips in a room full of people hadn't been such a great idea. He leaned in closer and the thought that this wasn't supposed to happen like this briefly skidded though her mind but she pushed it aside. She closed her eyes and ran her tongue across her lips, preparing for what was to come. His breath was leveled with her already parted lips and in a second they would be reconnected.

'Richard, darling!' Martha called out from somewhere across the room. 'You're being a terrible host! Someone's here to see you!' She opened his eyes to see his head fall in exasperation. 'You have got to be kidding me…' he said in a low whisper only she could here. Kate let out a nervous laugh and lightly patted his shoulder. The moment was over. Oh, how she wished he would have just gave in and kissed her already. Her body was thrumming and heat radiated off her in waves. 'I'll be back, I promise,' he said, his voice pleading. 'It's okay Castle, it _is_ your party after all. I wouldn't want to keep you from your guests,' she said shyly, ducking her head.

She didn't want him to have gone through all this trouble for nothing. He should be enjoying this.

He gently covered her cheek with his right hand. She looked up and met his eyes. 'There is nowhere I'd rather be than with you. Besides, there would be no party without you. Wait for me?' He asked.

Why did he have to say things like that? Things that left her feelings in such disarray. Her heart thumped in her chest and she nodded slowly, not letting go of his gaze. He had no idea what he did to her.

* * *

Curse his mother and her good manners! He had been _this_ close! Castle, let his hand fall back to his side and walked towards the living room to join his mother. This was going to be a _very _quick chat. He had no time to waste.

Crap, it was Patterson. Why did he have to be here? Sure, they were good friends but that didn't mean he wasn't still his competition. This was probably about Kate too.

'So, I guess your tour is over,' Castle said as approached him and his mother.

'Ah, the man of the hour!' It's good to see you too by the way!' Patterson teased. Okay maybe that had been a rude greeting. He was just very possessive about all things that were Kate. Especially when she was wearing that dress. Crap, the dress. Why did she have to look so damn gorgeous?

'Okay, maybe I missed you a little at poker nights; but only because you're the best competition… Even if you don't stand a chance.' Castle added on a teasing note.

'Keep, telling yourself that Castle… So where's your muse?' He ask looking around the room.

There it was. He knew it had been coming. Why had he tried to amen his rudeness in the first place? 'Patterson, you just said it: she's my muse. Find your own inspiration,' Castle said, trying to keep his voice calm.

'We'll see what she thinks about that.' Patterson said while taking a step forward. Castle followed his line of vision and found it directly focused on Beckett.

Great. He was screwed. What were friends for anyway? He knew Kate was a fan of Patterson's. Who wasn't when it came to mystery novels? He was the one everyone was measured up to, including him. If she was given an ultimatum between Patterson and him, did he really know which one she would choose? He knew Patterson was too old to be with her. On second thought, he couldn't really rule that out, maybe it was one of her fantasies- Okay, no. Not going there. Just the thought of someone else touching her body caused his stomach to roll. Maybe she'd choose him in her personal life and Patterson as her writer. He wanted both. Maybe she deserved a better writer though. She deserved the best.

What was he still doing standing there? Castle forced his feet to move and caught up with him just as he reached Kate. He had to do something.

* * *

Kate looked up and laid eyes on Patterson. James _freaking_ Patterson! She nearly choked on the wine she had just picked up from the bar. By the looks of it, he had noticed her too. Castle appeared at his side quickly.

'You must be the famous detective Beckett,' he said as he reached her, 'Or should I say Nikki Heat? I'm James Patterson by the way.' She looked over at Castle and grinned. 'Well at least he recognized my costume, right Castle?'

The look on his face was one she had only seen once before; from when though, she couldn't pin-point. All the matter, it wasn't one that she liked to see. He didn't seem like himself. That was odd. Had she said something wrong?

'Detective, I've heard quite the word about you,' Patterson commented. Wow. She still couldn't believe it. She looked over at Castle shyly. Surely he had been the one to put her in the spot light like that. He smiled at her sweetly and her insides melted.

'So, I was wondering, since you are basically the only reason I came here tonight, apart from seeing my good friend Rick,' he said patting Castle's shoulder but never taking her eyes off her, ' if maybe you'd consider calling it a night, and heading home with me. Strictly for business purposes; I probably should've said that first,' he added laughing at his own joke. 'You see, Alex Cross needs to meet someone new, someone that reminds me a little of you.'

Had he just- No. That wasn't possible. Had James Patterson really just asked her to go home with him so he could base a character on her? Her face was one of pure disbelief and Patterson looked smug. Castle on the other hand looked as if he was going to blow someone's head off. She was willing to bet it wasn't hers, but the man she was speaking to. Kate took one look at him and understood. Patterson was trying to steal her from under him. At his own party. Ouch. As much as she had not been expecting that, this was lame. Weren't those two friends or something? What kind of friend did that? Though, she had to admit, Castle looked pretty jealous and that was turning out to be a cute look on him. She felt like reaching out and melding their lips together. This was probably not the time though.

Then it clicked. It was when Will had showed up at the precinct acting all territorial. That was where the look was from. He was definitely jealous and not the least bit happy about this proposal. She could see it in the hardness of his features and the thin line that his lips formed. But his eyes said it all. He looked furious but at the same time, melancholy? Why would he be sad? Did he really think she was going to take him up on his offer? She needed to remedy that.

She directed her smile towards Patterson who took it as a sign of agreement. Castles face fell.

'I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't do double standards. You see, I'm a one writer girl,' she said.

* * *

**A/N: No offense towards Patterson! I'm sure he's a very nice man; however, for the purpose of this story, he was a bit of a traitor. Hoped you liked it! Let me know and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm still in the middle of exams, so sorry about the short chapters. I'm really trying here!**

**Disclaimer: Heh. Not in this life time.**

* * *

_'I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't do double standards. You see, I'm a one writer girl,' she said._

Had she really just said that? Castle smiled at her. He had not been expecting that at all. Patterson needed to get the hell out of here before he either shot him or jumped Kate in front of everyone. That was by far, the sexiest and yet sweetest thing he had ever heard someone say. At least when he had been on the receiving end.

'How about I show you to the door?' He asked the writer. Castle didn't give him a chance to protest as he grabbed his arm and led him towards the entrance. He hated leaving Kate there but he needed to be sure this guy left. Right now. And he needed a second, otherwise he'd probably start making out with her in the middle of the living room. 'I will remember this a month from now. Prepare to get your ass kicked at poker night,' He all but growled as he opened the door.

'Come on Castle, don't give me that. You know I had to try.' He said as he stepped out the door. Castle was about to close it when he heard Patterson. 'Oh and Rick? Don't screw this up, she's a keeper,' he said with a wink and left. Castle didn't dignify that with an answer; however he was planning on keeping her.

Where was she? You know what? He was tired of waiting. He needed her and he needed her now.

Spotting Kate leaning on the wall next to the bathroom, he stalked towards her. She didn't notice him until he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the washroom with him. He closed the door and pushed her up against it. His mouth was on hers in an instant and she moaned as they finally reconnected. The sensation was just as fulfilling. His hands spanned her waist as hers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. His leg came to rest at the apex of her thighs and she sighed, clinging to his shirt and pulling him closer, just… she needed him closer. She felt him trace the seam of her bottom lip and she granted him access without hesitation. A groan escaped him as she thrust her hips when their tongues made contact.

Kate pulled back when she could no longer catch her breath. Panting, she opened her eyes, only to see him lower his head to her neck. It was a complete sensory overload. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once. The taught muscles of his thigh were sending her flying and hip lips were just plain sinful.

The thought of his lips had her reaching for his head and pulling him back up to meet hers. This time though, it's as if something had completely shifted within him. His kisses were sweet and filled with love. His lips slowed even as she tried to take over. His right hand came to caress her cheek and he moved back an inch.

'Kate,' he said breathlessly. 'You deserve more than this. You deserve the moon and the stars.'

'Castle, I just want you,' she said.

At that he kissed her softly, but moved away again before she had the chance to heat things up. 'Trust me, I want you too. I'm pretty sure you can feel it through my jeans actually.' He said not the least bit embarrassed. 'But I want to do this properly. You…'

'I what?' She asked softly, tilting her head to the side to catch his eyes..

'I want to take you out. Kate, will you go on a date with me?' He asked, a sheepish smile on his face. Kate looked into his eyes. It was actually sweet. He really wanted to date her. This wasn't a one night thing. Or was it? She had to know.

'Castle, this isn't… This isn't a one night thing, is it?' She asked looking down.

'Kate, look at me,' me said in the gentlest voice she'd ever heard from him. How could she not? 'This is _not_ a one night thing for me. I… This means so much more to me. _You_ mean so much more to me. Do you believe me?' She looked into his eyes. She almost drowned in the seas of their deep blue color. They said it all.

'Okay Castle, I'll go on a date with you,' she agreed and a smile illuminated her features. He smiled at her with such happiness it took her breath away. It was too early to tell her how much this really meant to him. In time however, he wouldn't be able to contain it. It was already threatening to escape. Every fiber of his body yearned for her. He'd never felt such an all-consuming feeling. This 'love' thing was getting ridiculous.

With her face between both his hands he kissed her again with such tenderness it made her heart swell and her insides melt.

'What do you say we get back out there?' he asked her.

'Okay.'

He opened the door and they stepped out. Castle stayed close to her, closer than friends should be. She didn't mind. The hand at the small of her back was a constant reminder of his presence next to her. She constantly felt the need to turn into him and nuzzle his neck. She felt safe. There was no reason to feel threatened but he reminded her of home. His smell surrounded her and she couldn't get enough.

Why had she even been worried in the first place? Lanie had been right. This was for the best. Speaking of Lanie, she came strolling over to them with a wide spread grin plastered on her face.

'Girl, I told you this was for the best,' she said her words slightly slurred.

'Lanie…' Kate warned. 'We'll be back,' she told Castle only to see him smirking back at her. She sent him a teasing glare but he knew she didn't mean it.

She opened the door to his study, knowing he wouldn't mind and glared at Lanie, this time she wasn't joking. 'What the hell? Someone could have heard you!'

'Girl, it don't matter one bit what I say, cause by the looks of it, you two are an item.'

'You know, I would let you in on the details but you're too drunk and you wouldn't remember a thing I said in the morning.'

'Fine. I'm out of here anyways.'

'Well, call me when you get home!' She called out as Lanie exited the office.

'You'll be too busy to answer!' She called back.

Well. It usually took Lanie a _lot_ to get that drunk. When Lanie left the party, people started leaving as well. She was glad; she couldn't wait to get Castle alone. Martha had gone up to the guest room and Alexis had been in her room all evening due to the failed 'parenting egg' (aka Fagan) assignment. Castle had told her about it earlier in the evening. What a horrible thing to do to get back at your friend, she thought. Maybe she should go see the girl.

* * *

Walking up the stairs, she knocked on the door, to Alexis' room. 'It's open' she heard from inside. Kate opened the door and closed it behind her. 'Hey Alexis,' she said, suddenly feeling silly for coming up here. What would she say?

'Hey,' the girl answered. She looked up and saw Kate's outfit. 'Kate, you look great but, wasn't this supposed to be a costumed party?' she asked.

Kate definitely hadn't thought this through. Coming up hear dressed as Nikki Heat was probably not the best idea. 'I, uh, well this is um… Supposed to be Nikki Heat. I just thought your dad might like the idea.' The girl laughed, 'I'm sure he _really_ liked it,' she said with a wink. Kate blushed and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

'Your dad told me about the Fagan thing. I'm really sorry. That's really a lousy thing to do to a friend.'

'Thanks…'

'I get it you know, I mean when I was in school, my grades mattered a lot to me. Have you talked to your teacher about what happened?'

Alexis looked up at Kate who genuinely cared about what she was going through. 'No…' She said after a little while.

'You know, don't forget that teachers are human beings, you know, sometimes they make your life miserable with assignments but they do have a heart. I learnt that in high school. I developed great relationships with some of them. I even considered a few my friends.' Kate shared with her. The redhead looked bewildered, as if Kate had said something very bizarre. Kate laughed and Alexis smiled. 'Just try it, you might be surprised. Although, try to go easy on putting the blame on your friend. You don't want to make things worse with her.'

'Well, what've I got to lose at this point, right? I mean, now that you mention it, doesn't seem so bad. I'll talk to her on Monday. Thanks Kate.'

'No problem sweetie.' Kate felt her cheeks heat up. The term of endearment had come out of its own volition. They both smiled shyly. 'I'll head back to the party, have a nice night Alexis.'

'Bye Kate.'

She closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall. She hadn't really meant to tell Alexis all those things, but it just came naturally with her. She really was a sweet kid. As she headed to towards the stairs, she noticed Castle coming up. He hadn't expected to see her there. 'Hey,' he said, 'I missed you,' he whispered getting closer. He stopped when he was one step to the top, effectively reversing their height difference. He took her in his arms. He laid his head on her neck and pressed a kiss to her exposed skin. She sighed and tilted her head to the side to give him better access. Castle's teeth nipped at her skin and she tightened her grip around his neck.

His left arm came to rest around her waist and she inched closer to him. A moan escaped her mouth when he nibbled her ear. 'Castle…'

He disconnected his lips from her skinned but she could feel his breath coming out in pants on her moistened skin. 'You're killing me here,' he said, a little out of breath. It was clear he was using every ounce of self-control he had to be a gentleman. He looked into her eyes; taking in her dilated pupils he swallowed.

'What were you doing upstairs?' He asked.

'I went to see Alexis. She must have been devastated about her project. We talked a bit,' Kate told him shyly. Did he think that was okay? Maybe he didn't want her around his daughter without his permission.

She looked up at him and the look in his eyes made her chest tighten. She hadn't been expecting that kind of reaction. 'You went to see if my daughter was okay, because someone screwed up her school project?' He asked in wonder. She nodded, not sure why he was repeating what she'd just said. He kissed her passionately but with all the tenderness he could muster. He couldn't let this get out of hand. And he knew exactly how fast his self-control could snap when it came to Kate Beckett. 'Thank you,' he said, when he moved back.

'Everyone's left.' He said after a while.

'I should go too,' she said. She looked reluctant to leave but he really wanted their first night to be special; perfect. This wasn't something he wanted to screw up.

They descended the stairs and made it to the front door, silently.

'Don't I get a kiss good night?' she asked him.

'I suppose so,' he answered grinning.

He closed the distance between them. This time Kate took control. Her arms were already wrapped around him and she tangled her tongue with his as soon as the opportunity presented itself. He groaned and pushed her up against the wall beside the door. His hand came to rest on the outside of her thigh and she moaned at the skin to skin contact. Her dress slid up higher.

Then Castles hands hit the wall beside her head and he pushed himself away from her. 'Kate…I'm really trying here but if you keep making those sounds…'

'Okay, okay, I got it Castle. You've got no self-control.'

'Not when it comes to you,' he growled.

And just like the she was out the door. She called out behind her, 'Goodnight, Castle.'

'Until tomorrow detective.'

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that! I really can't promise when the next update will be. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the long wait, but the good news is, I'm off for the summer! I hope this chapter make up for it. Hopefully I'll be able to update at least on a weekly basis from now on!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

When Kate opened the door to her apartment, getting the key to fit into the lock on the first try she congratulated herself. The flutter in her abdomen and the constant pounding of her heart had not settled once she had gotten into the cab after leaving Castle's party. She had looked out at the city zipping before her eyes as the driver made his way quickly through traffic as if seeing it in a whole new light. The man at the wheel had looked at her in his rearview mirror and asked if she was visiting. When she told him she'd lived here her whole life he looked positively confused and focused on the road again.

The next time he glanced up at her with a wary look in his eye, Kate didn't notice a thing; she was too busy observing the buzzing city before her.  
She caught herself smiling in the reflection of the tinted window and chided herself. She was being ridiculous. It's not like she didn't know Castle had been interested in her since day one. He had basically asked her to have sex with him after their first case. When she'd declined and he'd persisted, effectively ignoring her and getting permission to follow her around for 'research', she'd thought it had become a challenge. Something he'd bet on with his writer buddies, a "how long will it take him to break the girl" kind of thing.

But now that he had confirmed that she was in fact more to him than a quick screw on the couch to get her out of his system, she couldn't help but feel anything less than giddy about their arrangement. More precisely, their date.

Okay, she really had to tone it down. A smile was now permanently plastered to her face, and not just a grin, a full blown smile. That cab driver was probably thinking she was in some kind of drug induced state and contemplating whether or not she would pay him by the looks he was throwing her way.  
Man, people in New York City really needed cheer up. It's as if everyone is on a very strict deadline and constantly running on caffeine. There's never any time to waste when you're in the Big Apple. Come to think of it, she wasn't really allowed to complain. She was just like them. Before she met Richard Castle, that is. Well, give or take a few weeks. It's true she'd been pretty resistant at first, scolding his genuine good humor and his innuendo's.

But that kiss. That kiss had changed everything. And now that she'd gotten a proper taste- not nearly enough- she only wanted more. He had been the one to stop her tonight. More than once she might add. She'd truly felt like a horny teenager. Incoherent after a mere flick of his tongue and hanging on to him for dear life. She'd wanted all of him. The feel of his muscles jumping under her touch, his hands spanning her waist. God his hands! They'd been everywhere at once, her hair, her cheeks, her waist, her thighs. Everywhere but where she'd truly wanted them to be for his touch to be more than just teasing. If she was being completely honest with herself she probably would've had her way with him in his bathroom considering how far gone she'd been.

But he'd stopped her. Stopped himself. Not because he hadn't wanted her. She could feel how much he'd really wanted her against her thigh when he'd kisses her neck. No, he'd stopped because he thought she deserved more.

She felt herself blush and covered her face with her hands and then ran her fingers though her hair. "God, get a grip!" She thought. This was truly outrageous, they hadn't even slept together yet and she was already a mess.

She'd tipped the driver and now she attempted to calm her sensed by simply leaning against the door. After a good thirty seconds, she figured she should just accept that this feeling of contentment probably wasn't going to leave her alone for the rest of the night.

After making herself a cup of tea (coffee would've been great except if she was planning on getting some sleep tonight) she decided she had to call Lanie. Only to check if she'd arrived home alright. That's what Kate told herself at least. It was the truth. Well, partially.

Pressing the numbers into her phone by heart she waited for her friend to pick up.

"Kate Beckett, what in the hell are you doing calling me at this hour when you could be getting your freak on with writer boy?"

"Lanie, you're my friend. I was calling to check on you!"

"Sure you were. Now spill."

Kate pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, but couldn't fight the smile that crossed her lips.

"He said he wanted to wait."

"What? _Why_?" Lanie nearly cried out in disbelief.

"Lanie relax, it was really sweet. He said he wanted to take me out on a date."

"That's my boy! You are certainly worth that much. I'm impressed. Looks like Writer Boy is pulling out the big guns."

"Well... To be honest, it's not like he needed to." Kate giggled into the phone as she revealed the information to her best friend. She _giggled_. Since when did Kate Beckett giggle about anything?

"Ha! I always knew you wanted him! But come on, why'd you let him get away? I mean, haven't you two waited long enough?"

"Lanie, he was being sweet, stop questioning him."

"Look at you, defending your man!"

"You sound like you've sobered up. Come to think of it, maybe I liked it better when you were drunk. And he's not my man... Yet."

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night Kate. Listen I've got to go, but listen, I want you to let me know, ASAP, when this date thing is happening."

"Sure thing."  
When Kate hung up she felt... Well, the same. The ache between her legs would not subside, and she just felt... Flustered. Cold shower it was. There was no way she was getting off knowing the real thing was right around the corner. She could wait. Yes, she could definitely do this. After all she was a grown woman for crying out loud.

A grown woman in need of a cold shower. She was pathetic, that's what she was.

* * *

When Castle closed the door to his loft he felt like an idiot. Why did he send her home? What the hell was wrong with him? Couldn't he get a freaking clue? She came here for him and she was wanting -wanting _him_- and he went and turned her down. What if she came to her sense tomorrow and she told him to forget about his date. The thing was, if she came to regret it, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it. He'd already been over this. He wanted the works with her. The whole fireworks show. That's why he had asked her out on a date, to truly prove to her that this was not a onetime thing. He felt redundant. Hadn't he told her that before? He had thoroughly convinced himself that that was what he wanted, that was guaranteed. What he wasn't sure of, were her intentions. Sure he made a big deal out of his reputation, the bad boy millionaire, playboy, philanthropist, but when it came right down to it, all of that was for show. It came with the business, the title, the fame. What he was afraid of, was that perhaps, she'd fallen for that ploy. What if she'd convinced herself that a one night stand wasn't so bad and that's all she wanted to get him out of her hair?

Okay, he had to stop being so paranoid all the time! What was it with him and defining their relationship? He'd never been this obsessed over a woman before. Okay, using the word obsessed made him sound like a freaking stalker. He was... Taken? Mesmerized? Smitten? Well, all of the above, to tell the truth. The point was, this was all very new for him.

He did realize that she had asked him earlier in the bathroom if this was supposed to be a one-nighter. He had reassured her that it meant more to him, however how could she be sure that that's really what _she_ wanted? Sure, she'd agreed to the date, but maybe she thought that he would change his mind after they'd slept together.

He needed to get some sleep. Then he looked down at himself. Cold shower it was. Tomorrow, when they'd be alone, he would ask Kate Beckett out on a date. And she would accept... Right?

* * *

**A/N: I realize this is sort of a filler chapter, but don't worry, the best is yet to come! I am almost done the next chapter; I just really wanted to post something up! Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I told you guys I'd be quick! Hope you enjoy this part of the story! **

* * *

The next morning, looking herself in the mirror, Kate tried to decipher what her outfit spoke. The brown molding pants fit her perfectly but still looked very professional. Her brown and turquoise top with a floral design brought out her eyes due to the high contrast of colors. Over all, power heels included, it gave her a sexy look. Which was exactly what she was looking for.

She wanted to look good. Not that she didn't appreciate her assets. No, she was aware that males found her attractive, but she figured she could give Richard Castle a run for his money. If he was going to ask her out on this date today, she not only wanted to look good, she wanted to make him a little nervous. He'd no doubt pull through, but he might have to work for it a little harder.

* * *

She arrived at the precinct and sat at her desk. Not bothering to make coffee since he would bring her order once he came in, she rearranged the pencils on her desk. Then she turned to the files and anything else that made it look untidy. When she caught herself, she straightened and looked around to see if anyone was directing sly looks her way. Thankfully Esposito was busy playing some game on his phone and Ryan was eagerly looking over his shoulder to assess his progress. It was off behavior or her. They would notice right away that something was up. Why was she so on edge? Taking a deep breathe she calmed herself and opened her computer. If there was ever a chance to play hard to get, this was it. After that, he'd figure out pretty quickly she was putty in his hands.

When the elevator dinged, she didn't look up. She did however look at the clock on her computer and came to the conclusion that this was about the time Castle usually came in. Don't look up, don't look up, don't look-

"Good morning detective," he said in that happy voice that made her want to grin.

"Morning," she replied simply, not looking up from her screen. Castle held out her coffee in front of her face. She did look up at him then and he looked a bit confused. Maybe she'd been a little cold. Looking him in the eye she took the coffee letting their fingers brush slightly as she took it from his hands. "Thanks," she said shyly. Immediately his eyes lit up and he smiled at her. She hid her smile behind her cup but he could probably see it in her eyes.

She looked back at her computer screen, deeming that she had given him enough leeway and that he could figure out by himself that she was teasing.

* * *

They didn't catch a case and Castle kept sneaking glances at her all morning. She did her best to keep focused on her paper work rather than stare at him all day. She really felt like looking up. It was becoming increasingly difficult and her concentration had scattered about a half hour ago. All she could think of was the taste if his lips on hers, her fingers through his hair, his hands at her waist, skimming down lower and lower-

She got up abruptly. When she'd realized what kind of thoughts she was having, in the precinct no less, it made her jump. Probably due to the fact that this didn't happen. Kate Beckett didn't get _flustered_. She didn't swoon over men or have fantasies about them, _especially_ not during work. But none of those men had been Richard Castle. Maybe it was all because of that _stupid_ sexual tension, as Lanie called it. Or maybe it was just him. Them.

Castle looked at her with a grin.

"I'm going to get another coffee, you want one?" She asked, desperately seeking escape. This had been a bad idea. She was at that precinct. She had to get herself under control. He nodded and she took off for the break room.

Setting on the expensive espresso machine he's bought for them a couple months prior, she let her head fall, leaned against the counter and closed her eyes.

Then she felt it. His body so close and aligned with her back. For a moment she stiffened, not wanting to give herself away, show him how affected she was by him. She felt his breathe against the curve of her neck and she sighed, letting her defenses drop and leaning against him. She melted in his embrace and titled her neck to the side to give him better access. He pressed a soft kiss behind her ear and she had to bite down on her bottom lip not to let out moan that not only would have given them away but given him teasing material for the next couple of days. Her breathing however, she knew she couldn't control, her chest was expanding at an irregular speed and he had to have picked-up on it by now. His lips made contact with the outer shell of her ear as he whispered,

"Kate."  
Her name on his lips really did wondrous things to her body. She felt goose bumps erupt on her skin and her stomach flipped wildly.

"I almost thought you were going to blow me off this morning," he said and she could hear the smile in his voice. "What can I say," she replied, "a girl has to play hard to get once in a while."

She wasn't proud when it came out all breathy, but it was too late to care at this point. Kate turned her head to check if he had closed the door. He had. She turned in his arms and locked her lips with his intimately. She reveled in the shudder of his body when she wrapped her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer still. His fingers started at her hips but slowly descended towards her backside. His fingers were splayed over the soft material of her pants as she slipped her tongue into his eager mouth. His hands made their way to the back of her thighs and without breaking the kiss, he pulled her up onto the counter. Kate couldn't contain the moan that escaped her with his sudden move, betraying his urgency. In severe need if oxygen, she broke the kiss only to take his face between her hands and kiss his cheek. Castle kissed down the slope of her neck and oh-

He found that spot that made her toes curl. Nuzzling his face in her neck, he asked, "What are you doing tonight?"

She laughed at his impatience. "Hmm... I don't know, I was thinking I could watch T.V or read a good book and take a hot bath. What about you, what are you doing tonight?" She pulled back and looked at him with a smirk. "You little tease," he said kissing her hard, tongues melding together once again. Her hands made their way down his back, under his jacket when the door to the break room shook suddenly.

"Hey! Who the hell locked the door?" They heard Esposito yell from outside.

"You locked the door?" She asked him incredulously.

"Well... Yeah! Okay, I guess I didn't think that through." Castle answered trying desperately to save himself.

Kate quickly jumped off the counter and ran a hand through his hair to somewhat arrange it as best as she could.

"Relax Espo, Castle was just fooling around with the locks." She said, desperately trying to explain the locked door without giving them away. Castle looked at her with one eye brow raised which she answered with a glare. He quickly made his way to the door and unlocked it.

"Sorry man, I didn't know we could lock this door... I was just, uh... Dying to try it out," he tried to explain while Esposito walked right past him. He looked at Kate with a face that said there was no way Espo was buying that story but she just shrugged. "Boys will be boys," she said as she made her way past Castle and gave him a once over at the door. When she sat down at her desk, she realized she never made that coffee. Luckily for her, Castle had done some quick thinking and brought her a cup, a few minutes later. "Forget anything, detective? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are little distracted this morning." She blushed and took the cup from his hands, lingering where their fingers touched. She didn't even try to glare at him, knowing it would fail miserably.

* * *

A few minutes later her phone buzzed, alerting her of a new text message.

_So tonight? _

She smiled down at her phone, but didn't look at him. She quickly typed back an answer.

_Hmm... I don't know, that hot bath sounded pretty good. What's your offer?_

She heard him chuckle from his chair but she focused on her paper work. Until the new message arrived.

_How about a quiet dinner at my place? I'll cook; you won't even have to do anything!_

It was her turn to chuckle as she looked down at her crotch. She really did feel like she was in high school again. Teachers used to go off on a tangent proclaiming that they weren't idiots and that they knew exactly who and when students were texting. Apparently, they hadn't been so subtle as they stared down at their hands in their lap. Well, that didn't mean she couldn't get away with it now.

_You've got yourself a deal._

This time they both looked at each other, their gazes locked. Kate could see the emotion playing across his features. This really did matter to him. She smiled at him and then hid behind the curtain of her hair, looking down at her work but not thinking about it at all. How could she focus when tonight was only hours away?

* * *

**A/N: Good? Not good? Too much? Let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it! I hope you guys are enjoying the story!  
By the way, you know her outfit? I was picturing the one from 5x02 when Castle said she looked sexy… Heh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm really sorry guys! I honestly didn't think summer would be this hectic. Sometimes things are unexpected. So, I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope this update makes up for it!**

* * *

What the _hell_ was she supposed to wear? Why had she agreed to dinner at his place? Well, that question could very easily be answered: because she'd wanted to more than anything. However what she really meant was why at his place? Because that meant she had absolutely no idea what the dress code was. Was he expecting her to come dressed like they'd be going out to the best restaurant in town, or like they were staying in and having a lazy dinner only to enjoy each other's company? It _was_ a date after all so she put aside anything that would qualify as 'too casual'. What about work clothes? They were… Proper. They just didn't scream 'date', if you asked her. But that was exactly the problem! She had no idea what he was expecting from her.

Another thought popped into her mind: What if his family was there? What did a date entail exactly? What if he thought this was just a family dinner. She loved Alexis and Martha, but tonight was supposed to be about them. Surely Castle thought the same. But how could she be sure without asking him directly? There was no way she was calling or texting him. That would just tell him she was nervous. Kate didn't want him thinking he made her nervous. Of course he did, but _he_ didn't need to know that.  
That left her with one option if she didn't want to make a fool of herself. Lanie.

* * *

"Well, you guys didn't wait very long to set up that date now did you?" Lanie asked after Kate explained her inner turmoil.

"Lanie, focus. Weren't you the one who was saying we had waited long enough?" Kate shot back.

"Well when you put it that way… I'm just thinking you both were getting a little impatient is all. Don't think Javi didn't tell me about what happened in the break room today."

Crap. She really hadn't thought about that. Now she was in for it. She had never acted that way at the precinct. They were adults and professionals none the less. Had Esposito really seen anything?

"Really? I don't recall anything all that interesting this morning." Kate said, playing dumb and desperately trying to figure out what it was that Lanie knew. And maybe even more importantly what Espo knew. She'd tell Lanie everything eventually, they were best friends. And although, she was friends with Esposito, they were colleagues. He knew about that rule that said coworkers weren't allowed to date. If he knew, he might tell Montgomery, and even though they were close, he was her Captain and rules were rules. Castle could get kicked out and she could have serious consequences. So yes, she really needed to know what it was the male detective had told Lanie.

"Is that so? Because girl, who the hell locks the door to the break room? That was rhetorical. No one does. So tell me, what were you and writer boy really doing in there?"

So she didn't know. That was close. She didn't think she'd ever admit to it but she was damn proud of Castle for locking that damn door. They both had gotten carried away. Not that she'd take it back -that had been an amazing kiss- but had he not had the good sense to lock the door, Espo would've walked right in and then there would have been no denying what had been going on. Now all they had was purely theoretical. It was mere speculation. Not that they were wrong, but it would remain that way until they had proof or in other words, until they were caught.

"It's like I said Lanie, I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

"Girl, I cannot believe you are not giving me any details. I'm your best friend! But, fine, I'll text you with answers."

"Make sure you're subtle!" Kate added quickly before the line went dead. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

When Castle got out of the shower, he heard his cell phone ringing from inside his room. He rushed to get to it before it reached his voice mail. Maybe it was Kate. He didn't know why she'd call since she was supposed to be here in about an hour and a half but it didn't keep his heart from leaping in his chest.

"Castle," he said as he held up the phone to his ear.

"Ok, spill it Castle," he recognized Lanie's voice on the other side.

"Spill what?" He asked, a little confused.

"Well, I heard there was something going on tonight, and I wanted to know what you have planned for my girl. I want to make sure you won't be messing this up, you know?" Lanie informed him.

"I, uh… I'm sure I'll be alright. Why? Is there something I should know?" He asked, a little unsure.

"Not at all, but you know, I _really_ need to make sure you do this right. Both of you." Lanie told him, which was true, but really, she just wanted information.

"Lanie, I appreciate your concern, but I really want Kate to see it all first. It's for her, so… I'm sure she'll let you know eventually. Come to think of it, let me know what she says, when she does!"

"Fine, I got to admit, that's sounds damn romantic. Just to be sure though, this is just for the both of you right?" Lanie tried to squeeze in that last question nonchalantly.

"Well… Yeah, of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh, nothing! You two have fun tonight. Don't mess this up Castle." She gave him one last warning.

Castle hung up not sure what to think. Sure, Lanie had always been curious about their relationship, but didn't she think it was a bit out of line to ask him about what he had planned? He'd never hold it against her, it just sounded peculiar to him.

Standing in front of his dresser, he finally decided on a blue dress shirt he didn't usually wear to work. It had taken him 15 minutes to decide what to wear. Maybe he was the girl in this relationship. Hopefully after what he had planned for tonight, Kate wouldn't think so.

* * *

"What do you mean he didn't tell you anything?" Kate asked incredulously. After fifteen minutes with no answer she had called Lanie for an update.

"That's exactly what I mean! He didn't want to tell me anything figuring it probably would get back to you. He said this date was for you and that I'd probably get the details from you anyway. Kate he was so sweet!" Lanie gushed.

"Hey, find your own!" Kate said jokingly.

"Oh, but he did say you two would be alone!" Lanie almost forgot to add.

"Okay, great! Thanks for letting me know. But since I have you on the line, what do you think I should wear?"

"Kate, does it really matter? He'll think you're gorgeous in everything! Besides, you probably won't be wearing it for long!"

"Okay, bye now!" Kate said before hanging up. They were not going to have that conversation again. All that talk about acting upon that sexual tension had her fanning herself and her heart racing. There was also a part of her that was terrified. What if it was the only thing keeping them afloat? What if their relationship only worked because of that tension?

They would work it out. She had to give it a shot. It wouldn't be fair to either of them.

Looking into her closet, Kate decided that if Castle didn't want to tell Lanie about his plans in order to surprise her, then she would have to surprise him as well. Pulling out a smooth black dress that she hadn't worn in god knows how many years; she let her towel drop to the floor. Sliding it down her back she was pleased to see it still fit her like a glove and accentuated her slim curves. She really did hope Castle would be pleased. After applying a thin coat of makeup she grabbed her keys and slipped out the door.

* * *

She had been standing outside his front door for about two minutes. Anyone normal would have just knocked and been greeted in. But Kate was nervous and she just needed a few minutes to collect her bearings. _Just knock on the damn door, Kate, it's not that hard!_ She thought. Taking a final deep breath she knocked three times softly. It took about 10 seconds for him to open the door. When he did, their eyes met. The breath she had taken was knocked right out of her as she took in the loving look in his eyes, their color accentuated by the blue shirt she'd never seen him wear and thought he looked well, ruggedly handsome in to say the least. His eyes slowly made their way down her body and she felt herself flush as the look of pure adoration is his eyes was mixed with untamed lust.

"Kate, you look absolutely beautiful. And might I just add that the word beautiful is not nearly as accurate as I'd thought it would be when it came out of my mouth. I just can't think of any other words when you look like that." Castle said sheepishly and Kate smiled at him, grateful that he thought so.

"Thanks Castle, you look good too," She said with a shy smile.

"Just good?" He said in mock horror and she knew he was only teasing her. Kate rolled her eyes at him but smiled. Castle held out his hand.

"Care to join me?" he asked her sweetly.

"I'd love to." Kate said taking his hand and letting her lead her through the door although it was completely unnecessary. The butterflies in her stomach were unrelenting and migrating to her abdomen by the second.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm evil. Sorry about that, I'll try to update soon, but that often fails, as you may have noticed. Someone told me that Kate was a little OOC in this story and I just wanted to say that it's a little true. I just really enjoy playing with the side of her that we don't usually get to see. She's usually the feisty detective while solving cases but I imagine there's a whole other side to her when she's not at work. We only saw glimpses of it throughout season 5, like when she gave him the drawer. Anyway, let me know what you think! I'd love to hear it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I am very sorry about the long wait. I always think that I'll have more free time on vacation, but I prove myself wrong every time. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

_"Care to join me?" he asked her sweetly._

_"I'd love to." Kate said taking his hand and letting him lead her through the door although it was completely unnecessary. The butterflies in her stomach were unrelenting and migrating to her abdomen by the second._

* * *

Castle didn't let go of her hand once they had made their way inside. Kate was glad because nothing could distract her from the tingles running down her arm, starting from where their fingers were laced together.

That is, until she actually looked up and took in the room. Candles were lit up and scattered everywhere around the loft. It was a sight for sore eyes. Kate might have thought it was cheesy if not for the aroma she picked up as she inhaled the smell of the room. Whether it was the candles that released such a sweet smell or whether it was from the burning of incense, she didn't know and frankly she didn't care.

"What's that smell?" She asked Castle as she came to a stop. She looked at him and saw him grinning from ear to ear. Evidently, the fact that she had picked up on the odor the room released pleased him quite a bit. Why did he care so much what the room smelled like? Well, now she _definitely_ wanted to know.

"And you call yourself a detective," he mocked her.

That earned him an eye roll from Kate but only solidified her interest in the aromatic mixture. She shifted her head and sniffed, wafting the air in her direction. She needed to smell it again, needed to identify the substance.

All of a sudden it hit her. The room smelled like cherries. She reluctantly let go of his hand and lifted one of the candles in her hand. She turned around and looked at Castle when she blew out the flame. The smile on his lips only grew wider and even in the dimmed lighting of the room, she saw his eyes darken. When the light had been extinguished and the smoke had dissipated within the room, Kate brought the glass filled with wax up to her nose. The brim touched her upper lip as she closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. Her eyes still closed, a smile graced her features as she contemplated all the thought he'd put into this.

He had gone out, bought at least 4 dozen candles and made sure they smelled like cherries. Because it was her. It was what she had smelled like on that day, and therefore it was them. That smell is what brought them together.

When Kate opened her eyes, the mere inches separating them were created by the circumference of the glass.

He grinned at her and she did the same, hiding it behind the object she held in her hands. It was sappy and she knew it but in that moment she couldn't care less, because he had bought candles that smelled like cherries. That was all the mattered in her mind right then and there.

"It smells like cherries," she said looking him in the eye but purposefully keeping that cup between them. Without the glass, there was nothing to keep her from kissing him silly, which she knew they both wouldn't be able to stop.

"That's very intuitive of you, Miss Beckett," he told her with a smile. "However I have to admit, it's not as good as when you wore it."

"You sure you didn't want to buy the fragrance for yourself Castle? Judging from all these candles, I'd say the girly smell would fit you just fine," she teased him, but wasn't able to restrain the smile that broke free.

"You wound me Beckett. What, are we back to the 'who's the girl in this relationship?' conversation again?" He asked. Kate looked at him sheepishly.

At that, Kate took a step forward entering a very dangerous territory even she wasn't sure she'd be able to get out of. The millimeters that separated their lips were almost nonexistent. She looked him in the eye. When she spoke, their lips brushed ever so slightly

"Maybe later tonight you'll get the opportunity show me that you're all man."

With that she slipped away from him. As she walked towards the kitchen, she heard him mumble something that sounded suspiciously like _tease_. She smiled and turned to face him again when there was a considerable amount of distance between them. One more second that close to him and she would've lost it. It was intoxicating. The smell of his cologne over powered that of cherries when they were at such a close proximity. And then when their lips had met when she'd talked, Kate wanted nothing more than to sink into the warmth of his embrace. But she knew that tonight was about more than that. He had gone through all this trouble for her, and he deserved to give her the perfect night. It's what he had asked her. He thought she deserved a date, and therefore, they would finish what he'd set out to do.

Locking eyes with him she noticed the look in his eyes had darkened by about 3 shades and it looked like he was cursing this date after all.

* * *

"So Castle? What are we having for dinner?" He heard her ask. That _little_ minx. Why hadn't he just kissed her? They could be kissing right now!

_She deserves this, Rick! Get a grip_, he thought. This was going to be a long night if she kept teasing him like that. Hell, her clothes were teasing him. She looked absolutely breathtaking but all he wanted to do was to rip that dress off of her and worship her body. She was right though – when wasn't she? – there would be time for that later. Wait she asked a question didn't she?

"Wouldn't you like to know," He teased back. He finally got his legs to function again and headed towards the sound system. He quickly put on a playlist he'd made earlier in the evening and then made his way to the kitchen where she was currently standing.

"Is everything about the mystery with you?" She asked.

"I think you've got that backwards. You, Kate Beckett, are the mystery, one I don't think I will ever solve." He said looking her in the eye. She looked away shyly. In an instant Castle was beside her.

"Kate, you know that that was a compliment right?" When she didn't look up, he continued, desperately trying to find the words to convey how much the mystery of _her_ meant to him. He tilted her chin so that their eyes met. "You know, that's what I thought when I first met you. Even now, after spending all this time with you, I- I'm still amazed at the depths of your strength, your heart… and your hotness." He added that last one to lighten the mood.

By the time he'd finished, she was smiling again. God he loved that smile. He loved her. And if he didn't say anything the evening would end there. "We're having lasagna," he said and she laughed.

"That sounds lovely Castle," she said. They were still standing so close.

"Do you want some wine?" He asked, looking down at her lips. She licked them.

"Sure."

He took a step back, not breaking eye contact. He could play that teasing game too. And by the looks of it, she wasn't all that powerless to his charms.

There was that flutter in her abdomen again. They needed to stop teasing or there would be absolutely no foreplay before she'd spontaneously combust. The way he could speak words was just mind numbing. What he had told her right there, it was… Wow. At first she hadn't known what to think about his statement, when he told her she was a mystery. It reminded her that she came with tons of baggage.

No man, nor anyone for that matter, had ever told her something so beautiful. And she hadn't even kissed him! Why hadn't she have kissed him? She chided herself mentally but made a silent promise to make it up to him later. There would be plenty of that for sure. But later. Dammit, why did they always have to put things on hold for later? It was one frustrating game they were playing.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked him, a little nervous now. Why was she even nervous at this point?

"Well, seeing as the table is already set, maybe you could pour the wine. I'll get the lasagna out of the oven." He answered, putting on his oven mitts.

Kate moved forward and grabbed the bottle he had taken out of the refrigerator and set on the counter alongside two glasses. She did as he asked and placed the two glasses beside the place mats facing each other on the table. He joined her, holding a huge ceramic plate of lasagna. He placed it on the table and took off the mittens.

Castle pulled out her chair and gestured for her to take a seat. She smiled warmly at him. When they were facing each other, Castle started cutting the lasagna and served them both appropriate portions. Kate blew on her fork, but smiled, all the while looking at him suggestively. He hadn't even picked up his utensils yet, too caught up in the act of staring at her. Did she still find that creepy? It was probably a good thing he had nothing in his hands when she closed her mouth around the fork and her eye lids fluttered. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking for her approval of his dish. She nodded.

"Castle, this tastes amazing," she said, her tone almost disbelieving. "Where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"Thank you detective. Well, certainly not from my mother!" He said jokingly and she chuckled. "I took a class back then, when Meredith was pregnant with Alexis. I had no idea how to cook and by then I already knew she was cheating on me. This meant that I'd have to cook for my daughter since I knew she'd rather pursue her career."

"Well, it paid off. This is _really_ good."

"Thanks," He said. The turn on the conversation made him a little uneasy. He really didn't want to be talking about his ex-wife right now.

"You know you're a great Dad, right? Alexis is a great kid." Kate said with a smile.

"Yeah, she really is," he agreed.

The rest of their dinner was spent making small talk, laughing and blushing at the innuendos and Kate laughing at whatever absurdities Castle came up with. By the time they'd finished eating, they had also emptied the bottle of wine. They were positively buzzed. Only slightly dazed by the wine, but more so by each other's presence. They always had something to say. There were no awkward pauses or silences like there usually were during first dates. They had no problem reaching out and holding on to each other's hand. It was, up until now, a perfect night.

Castle got up to discard their plates and Kate followed with what was left of the lasagna. Once everything was put in the dishwasher and sealed up, Castle took her hand and led her towards the living room. He didn't say a word.

He led her to the center of the room and encircled her body with his. She melted into him instantly and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers played with his hair. Kate laid her head down on his shoulder and let him sway to the soft sound of the music in the background.

Her eyes shut as she recognized the song that was playing. Arms, by Christina Perri. She'd always thought that song fit them so well. She wasn't one to believe in coincidences.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

Well, it was true that she hadn't. When she'd first met him, sure there had been that lust and physical attraction, but it was nothing she thought she could control or that wouldn't dissolve. She'd thought he was a self-centered jackass. Of course, he'd proved her wrong and he indeed made his way into her heart. He'd jumped through hoops to get there and practically forced his way in.

_You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

She was complicated. He said it himself, she was a mystery. Only he'd taken the time to try and solve her. To try and fix her. She came with baggage, no doubt about it. And he had a daughter. More than once she'd told herself that it'd probably be better if he just left, got over her and been happy with someone else. But he was just so stubborn that stupid, ridiculous, caring, loving, ruggedly handsome man. She was so glad now, that he hadn't.

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around_

That made her grin. She had shut him down so many times. She hadn't even wanted to give them a chance. She simply left him hanging whenever she might have given him the impression that there might be a chance for something more. But he came back, unfazed and forgiving, every single time.

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown._

Well that could certainly be tied to her mother's case. She said it herself, she was drowning in it. He was the only one who managed to get her to the surface again. But ultimately, she was the one who had to decide whether or not she wanted to head back to the shore or if she would stay there forever. She had to choose between a life alone but focused on her mother's case, or a life of her own with a family that might mean never knowing the truth.

_I hope that you'll see right through my walls_

That's exactly what she'd done. She put up walls around her heart. She kept him at arm's length but really she'd wanted him to know everything. She just couldn't bring herself to explain. Of course, being the man that he was, he slowly, brick by brick, brought the wall down to rubble at her feet. The only thing left to do was to take that leap of faith. That final step would be life altering however it ended.

_I never want to leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

That was part of it too. She knew she was hurting. How could she deliberately pull him into that pain with her? He didn't deserve to be put through that kind of hell. And what about Alexis and Martha? They weren't the only two that would be involved where this relationship was concerned.

_I've never opened up, I've never truly loved 'till you_

She hadn't really. That wall had always been there. She'd been scarred in relationships as well. She'd told herself that she'd be better off alone. Her walls were meant to protect her. How could anyone truly understand what she was going through without having lived it? But then there was him.

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

It was. Home is where the heart is. And he had her heart. She was _so_ sappy tonight and whether it was a product of the wine or her elated state of mind, she wasn't quite sure. But in the end, it was true. He'd stolen her heart when she wasn't looking and now, there was nowhere else she wanted it to be. It's as though it was better now that he had it. A part of it was healed.

Kate felt him shift and wipe his thumb across her cheeks. She was crying._ Dammit_, this wasn't supposed to be happening. Why did she ruin everything?

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry. It's just, this song… and-"

And what? What the hell was she thinking? First she started crying in the middle of a perfect date and then she couldn't even explain it? _Shit- _

Kate Beckett did not cry and especially not on dates. How was she supposed to explain this?

"Tell me."

Was it really that simple? It couldn't be.

"I love you," the words flew out of her mouth without her consent. Was it too soon? Maybe she shouldn't have voiced it right away. Maybe-

"I'm going to kiss you now." And he did. As he finished off the last words their lips met and she sighed. Her arms tightened around his neck and his tongue swiped her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She wasn't one to hold back and opened up to him immediately. His hands covered her cheeks and tangled in her hair. When air became a necessity they broke apart but rested their foreheads against each other's.

"Kate, I love you too."

The feel of his lips on hers had made something inside of her snap. It's exactly what she had expected. She couldn't stop now. And those _words_. How could three ridiculously short little words bring her resolve crumbling down?

He felt the same. He loved her. There was not a trace of doubt in her mind. His words filled a void inside of her she didn't know existed. She needed him. Now.

"Rick?"

"Mmh, yeah?"

"Make love to me."

* * *

**A/N: Just to let you all know, there will be an M rated version of this chapter, more like a continuation, posted as a different story as I don't want to change the rating. So… I was not expecting that! This chapter basically just wrote itself, I had no plan. I must say though, I'm very pleased with the outcome. I hope this long chapter and the date lived up to your expectations! Don't worry, I am not done with this story, I have plenty more to tell**

**Btw, that song is beautiful! If you haven't already, you should go listen to it. It's perfect for them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to give you this short chapter before I leave for a week vacation. I have also posted the M rated version of the last chapter as another story called: Cherries – Extended. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Castle panted and caressed Kate's shoulder length hair. He was still on top of her, their bodies slowly recovering from the exertion brought on by their love making. Kate smiled when she opened her eyes and lifted her head to join their lips. After a few moments of exchanging love filled gazes, Castle kissed the top of her nose.

"I'll be right back," he told her, making his way to the bathroom.

Kate lay motionless in his bed, _their_ bed. Nothing had ever come close to this. Her body felt numb, yet like it was thrumming all at once. She felt freed, content and positively elated. Usually there was an awkward feeling after sex for her, she always felt like maybe it hadn't been a good idea after all. But this… This time was different. This time, she couldn't wait for him to join her in bed again.

When Castle emerged from the bathroom he hopped onto the bed. _And the nine year old isback_, she thought and let out a small chuckle.

"What?" he asked, completely clueless.

"Nothing, I love you," she replied easily, shifting her body so that she was on her side, her leg aligned with his, her head and her arm on his chest. She was honestly surprised at how easily the words flew out of her mouth. It was as though they'd always said it. But they didn't. They weren't usually so open with one another. Maybe this was what had needed to happen for that insecurity to vanish, for her wall to fall completely down. Trusting each other was the first step and how could you do that if the other didn't know how you felt? You couldn't and Kate was determined to make this work.

"I will never tire of hearing you say those words. And, I love you too," He replied kissing her hair, his fingers running through it. "You know, I never expected you to be this open about it. Has another layer of the Beckett onion been peeled?" He asked comically.

"The Beckett onion?" She asked, looking up at him, amused.

"Yeah, I like it," he answered by way of explanation and smirked at her.

They spent a few minutes like that, simply enjoying the presence and the warmth of the other. The silence wasn't awkward. While Castle stroked her hair, Kate mapped out different shapes on his chest with the tips of her fingers, enjoying the smoothness of his skin.

"I never got to truly thank you for taking care of Fagan, Alexis' egg child, after I left the other day. You didn't have to do that, but… you did, and I was really grateful, _she_ was really grateful. Even if her partner screwed things up in the end. And you know, for going up there to talk to her, that night during the party."

Kate didn't know what to say. It hadn't even been an option at the time. Honestly, she'd known Alexis was in trouble when Castle took off like that without any explanation. She didn't want to cause the girl more pain. She truly cared about Alexis. Maybe she could say that? He genuinely sounded pleased with the fact that she'd made contact with his daughter.

"Well, I care about her, Castle. I just… It seemed like the only thing to do at the time."

"She really looks up to you, you know?"

Really? What had she done to earn the girls respect?

"She says you're good for me. And even though I'd never let her meet any of my other… companions in the past, she knows you're different." Castle didn't want to say too much. Honestly, he didn't want to push his luck for tonight. He'd gotten everything he'd ever dreamed of.

"Speaking of that… Was it- I mean, did you…uh…"

"What? Did I what, Kate?"

Crap. Why the hell had she even opened her mouth? Nice going Kate. You're going to ask him if he enjoyed his _one_ night with you after he's probably had the best? Ugh… Why did she have to ruin _everything_?

"Kate, come on, you know you don't have to hide from me," he told her sweetly, bringing his hand to tilt her jaw so that their eyes met. This was obviously bothering her. Crap, crap, crap. He really needed to make this better. "Please, Kate."

Kate closed her eyes. She knew she was being silly. Honestly, what man didn't enjoy sex? And it's not like he'd be stupid enough to lie. _Here goes nothing_, she thought.

"I just wanted to know if, you know… If our night…" _God_, why was she such a stuttering mess? He waited her out patiently. Kate took a deep breath. "Our night, was it… good… For you, I mean? Because I know you've had tons of other women and well, you know that I don't usually do this kind of thing with anyone, so I guess I was just wondering-"

"Katherine Beckett. I swear to you, with all my heart, that I have never experienced anything like I did just a few minutes ago with you. I need you to believe me. It was amazing. I loved it. I love you," he said, hugging her tight and pulling her to him. "I swear, you just… You never cease to amaze me."

Kate felt the words he'd just spoken tug at her hearts strings. The pain in his voice and the unflinching love in his eyes spoke volumes. She trusted him. "Thank god," she breathed.

"Kate," he sighed. "You know, I put on this whole playboy image to impress the guys and to get attention from the press because it's good for the sales. And yes, I won't hide it, I have slept with women on one night occasions, but you have to understand. I wrote about this beautiful thing called love but really I knew nothing about it. Meredith never loved me. I thought _I_ did but then she cheated on me. And with Gina, I thought that if you stayed with someone long enough and you believed that it could work, then love would come along. It never did. I just didn't think I'd ever find it after two failed attempts. And then I met you. I knew you were something when I first saw you. You changed everything, Kate. Now I know what the hell I'm talking about when I write about love. It's what we have. This whole playboy thing I've got going on? You won't be seeing any of it anymore, okay?"

She lifted herself up and kissed him. Castle was a little taken aback. Honestly he hadn't thought she'd believe him. Maybe it was because of how much he believed it himself. There would never be another women like Kate Beckett, he knew that. _God_, he wanted her forever. He couldn't tell her that now though. She'd run for the hills.

"I keep forgetting you're a writer," she said simply. His words fixed her every time. They mended the wounds that had existed long before he came along. One day, with him, maybe she'd be whole again. "Thank you Castle."

"For what?"

"I don't know, for not turning this into a joke, I guess."

"Kate, nothing that upsets you is a joke." He told her kissing her again. "You mind if I change the subject?"

"No, why?"

"It's just, Lanie called this afternoon, asking about our date. Does that seem weird to you or is it just Lanie-like behavior?

Crap. She hadn't been expecting that. It's not like he was accusing her, or anything. He really didn't need to know how nervous she had been about tonight. This little minor detail, she could spare him.

"Oh, sure, yeah… That happens often." It sounded feeble even to her ears. What happened to playing it cool?

"_Really_?" he asked, a teasing tone to his voice. Shit. He'd probably figured it out already. "That was pretty nosy of her. I'd never hold it against her, but really, it was just weird. You sure you don't know anything about it?" Okay. He knew.

"I might have mentioned I was nervous," she replied as if that explained everything. He looked at her with a smile in his eyes. "Fine, I asked her to call. But only because I didn't know what you had planned and I didn't know what to wear!" She tried to make it sound as if it was no big deal.

"I knew it! You were just as nervous as I was! You know, you could've just asked what the dress code was. Not that I really cared. I mean, you looked stunning Kate, but I love you in whatever you wear."

"That's sweet Castle, but I couldn't just call you. It just doesn't work that way."

"Why not?"

"Because!" She laughed and he kissed the top of her head.

"Fine. I think you just proved I wasn't the girl in this relationship."

"I thought we'd established that thirty minutes ago when you had that huge bulge in your pants."

"Well, I'll have you know Miss Beckett, that was entirely your fault."

"Fine, I'll take the blame Castle."

They both laughed and looked at each other. Hazel met turquoise and everything was right in the world. Kate yawned and Castle turned his body to switch off the light.

"Good night Castle"

"Until tomorrow, Kate."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that pillow talk. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I would really appreciate you leaving a comment letting me know what you thought in the reviews! Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter goes out to my best friend Chelsea, who gave me wonderful ideas! Sorry for the delay, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Castle opened his eyes due to the light penetrating the room through the curtains. The alarm on his phone blared and resonated through the room. He shut it off immediately. He smiled when he realized a body was making it exceedingly warm in the little cocoon of his bed. Their bed.

Kate. Kate was in his bed. The alarm hadn't woken her. She was snuggled into his side, her breathing even. The look of serenity that smoothed her features made his heart light. He didn't think he'd ever seen another woman as beautiful as her.

Slowly, Castle turned so that he was on his side, ameliorating his view of her. He could stare at her all day. When had he become such a sap? If she could read his thoughts right now, boy would she tease him mercilessly. No doubt about it. But it was all true. And despite her strong façade, he knew his detective had a soft side. One that she desperately tried to keep hidden because she thought it made her vulnerable. He knew better than to take offense when she glared at him or called him a child. He knew it was only because he was actually getting to her. Of course, over time, it also became clear when to draw the line. Most of the time. However persistence had proven to be an important asset when it came to discovering Kate Beckett. She wasn't one to throw out information about herself to anyone at any time. Patience was what gave you results.

A strand of Kate's hair had fallen to cover her face. As she breathed, it tickled her nose causing it to scrunch up.

Unable to resist, Castle lifted his hand and ran it through her hair, bringing the strand to rest behind her ear. His thumb lingered on her cheek and her face turned into his palm, seeking his touch unconsciously. He didn't know she was such a deep sleeper.

This morning needed to be perfect, he thought.

Reluctantly, he climbed out of bed, put on a fresh pair of boxers, a clean t-shirt and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Kate woke about fifteen minutes later to the smell of pancakes and coffee. Thanks to her internal clock, she never needed to rely on her alarm. _Castle must have shut it off_, she thought. Her eyes still closed, she stretched out and sighed contentedly. Her eye lids fluttered, adjusting to the morning sunshine pouring through the windows, even with the curtains.

It had been a perfect night. Remembering the way his hands had felt all over her body made a blush creep up her cheeks. Nothing would ever compare to what they had shared last night. Except maybe the prospect of a lifetime together. Now she was just getting ahead of herself.

_Relax Kate, it's been a week,_ she told herself.

She decided that she didn't want to spend another second of this beautiful morning in his bed if he wasn't there with her.

She quickly realized she'd be needing some clothes, so Kate made her way to Castles closet. She grinned at the thought of Castle's reaction if she came out of his bedroom wearing his clothes. Yep- That would be priceless.

* * *

He heard the faint sound of footsteps behind him as he poured the pancake batter into the pan for the second time this morning. Castle turned around and was left speechless. Kate was headed towards him wearing, like him, a pair of his boxers and the shirt he wore last night.

Holy crap-

She was so _damn_ gorgeous. He thought he'd seen it all. Really, he'd seen nothing. He'd never get tired of her.

"Kate…" he trailed off, didn't know what to say, or how to speak.

"Morning, Castle," she said in a teasing voice, still coming towards him.

"You look so much better in my clothes than I do," he told her, reaching for her hand and pulling her the rest of the distance between them.

"Hi," he said, smiling at her, now only inches away.

"Hi."

Castle closed the distance between them and kissed her tenderly, only to find her deepening the kiss immediately. He opened his mouth to her tongue willingly and his hands skimmed her waist. He felt her go up on her toes so that they'd be eye level and she tangled her fingers through his hair.

"Why does it smell like something's burning?" She asked, separating their mouths for only a second before reattaching them.

"Pancakes," he replied, not at all concerned by the burning mix in the pan, more preoccupied by the ministrations of her tongue.

Kate bit gently on his bottom lip. "You should really take care of that," she said, a smile in her voice. Castle huffed but agreed and went back to the stove to discard the burnt pancake. He started a new one and felt her arms come around him from behind. Her head rested between his shoulder blades and he let go of the pan to lace their fingers at his stomach.

She kissed his back, but then moved away to set the table. They had about an hour to get ready and Castle presumed she'd want to go back to her apartment for a change of clothes.

As they ate their breakfast Kate was suspiciously quiet.

"You okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, fine- better than actually, I just… What are we going to say? At the precinct, I mean? You know that the NYPD has a strict policy about not dating coworkers, right?" She'd smiled at him through the beginning but, honestly, if they couldn't work together anymore, she didn't know how she'd cope.

"Well, we could always say… nothing. I mean, no one has to know."

"Are you okay with that?" She asked, because she didn't think he would be.

"For the time being, yes. We can just keep our relationship a secret, and then if something happens or someone finds out we can prove that it truly didn't affect our ability to work together."

"Okay. Good, yes." She let out a breath, relieved that he clearly understood what this meant to her. "I don't want you to think that I'm ashamed of you or anything, I just-"

"Kate, it's okay. I get it. You're a woman in a man's world. You can't have your boyfriend following you around all the time."

Kate smiled. She was so in love with him.

"Boyfriend, huh?" She teased him.

Castle stammered to get the right words out, "I mean… Not- that wasn't, uh…"

She let out a chuckle.

"Not funny detective."

The shrilling sound of Kate's cellphone came from the counter and she groaned. Getting up, she reached for it and answered.

"Beckett."

Castle listened to her conversation and evidently they had a case, which meant that they needed to get a move on. He picked up their plates as Kate wrote down the address and hung up the phone.

"You know, if we showered together we'd be saving time _and_ energy."

"Hmm, I don't know Castle, I'm not sure your time deduction is very accurate. There'd be a lot of distractions," Kate mused.

"But Kate, think of the planet! Global warming! We need to do everything we can in order to save out home, don't you think? What about Alexis? We can't leave her generation all the work!"

"You make a convincing argument," she replied as she closed the distance between them.

It turns out, they weren't as time efficient as Castle had planned.

* * *

**A/N: If there's anything you'd like to see happen in the upcoming chapters, feel free to private message me, I'm completely open to ideas! Not very pleased with this chapter, and obviously a filler, but an update regardless. Please leave a review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I was on vacation. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Dad, is it true?" Alexis' grief stricken voice echoed through the room. Kate turned around to face the office door and took in the girls' tears. Fear latched on to Kate's insides and churned in her stomach. Did she know already? Obviously Kate was standing right there in her father's office but that didn't mean anything, right? She could be there to pick him up and drive him to the crime scene. Unlikely, but still a plausible excuse. Maybe Martha new and had told Alexis something, the women just knew things. It had to be a maternal instinct or something, Kate's mom had been the same, she was always the first to know or at least to suspect that something was off.

Kate braced herself for whatever the girl might say. She really thought highly of Alexis and up until this point she had thought that the sentiment was mutual but the look in her eyes put everything back into perspective. Was she upset that Kate was here? Did she know they had slept together, and that they were in a relationship? That night when Alexis had talked to her at the party, it didn't look like this would be a problem. Of course, she probably also thought it would never happen. But it had and if that was something Alexis didn't want, she wouldn't stand in the way. It would break her. Shatter her heart but she would not ruin this family. Castle didn't deserve to be hurt like this; he didn't deserve to have to choose. Besides, how could he choose her? They were only just starting a relationship. If his daughter didn't approve, Castle would back out. Alexis meant the world to him.

Kate closed her eyes for a brief second and then opened them slowly. Once again she took in the teenagers' appearance and decided that she would do anything to stop that from happening. She wasn't ready to go down without a fight. Surely she could convince Alexis that she was worthy of her father's love?

"Detective Beckett, I didn't expect to see you hear, I- Ugh… this must be worse than I thought. It can't be true. Please tell me it's not true," Alexis said with tears in her eyes.

"Alexis, honey, there's no easy way to say this, I just-" Kate said, trying desperately to patch up the situation which only degraded as time elapsed.

"No, please don't say it. Saying it makes it real. I can't believe this," Alexis interrupted her, despair evident in her voice.

Okay. She had not been expecting this. Where the _hell_ was Castle? He'd said he would be out of his room within minutes.

"Alexis, I know this may be hard to hear, but you need to hear me say it. I know you might not have been expecting this and that it's sudden but-"

"Pumpkin, what's wrong?" Castle said as he emerged from his room. _Oh, thank god_, Kate thought.

"Dad, they're saying she's dead."

Dead? Who's dead? Well, a part from that body they had been called in for. Wait. Did that mean Alexis didn't know about them? She wasn't upset about the change in their relationship. Kate let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Crisis averted. They would be okay. _God,_ she'd almost told his daughter.

"Who's dead?" They both asked in unison.

"Hayley Blue. The Gawker website just posted it." As she said this, she entered Castle's arms for comfort.

"Oh, that girl from the band you like." Castle concluded.

"They say they found her body in an alley in Chelsea." She looked at Beckett for conformation.

"Alexis, we don't know yet for sure. However, I did just get a call from the precinct saying that a body was found there this morning, yes. We won't know any of the details before we get to the scene but, we'll let you know as soon as we know anything, okay?" Kate said, and in turn Alexis hugged her as well. Kate placed her arms around the girls shoulder and squeezed her tightly.

"Isn't that against protocol though?" she asked, stepping away from Kate. Alexis had always been one to abide by the rules.

"Well, your Dad following me around all the time is technically a violation of protocol, but we can make a few exceptions. This one included." Kate reassured her.

"Thank you, Detective."

"Yes, thank you, Detective," Castle agreed and looked at her fondly. The love and appreciation for what she had just done for his daughter did not go unnoticed and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Kate stiffened, realizing that he had just done that, right in front of Alexis. Well, it looked like they were doing this now after all. She braced herself for the same reaction she'd witnessed earlier. Instead Alexis reentered her arms and hugged her just as fiercely as before.

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Really? You're okay with this?" Kate asked, almost in disbelief. That was _not_ what she had been expecting.

"Well, _yeah_!" Alexis said, as if it were obvious. "But you're too good for him."

Both girls laughed and Castle pretended to be appalled.

"I don't think I like the fact that you two will be ganging up on me like this," Castle said with a pout.

"Come on Castle, we've got a murder to solve."

"See you later pumpkin," he kissed her red hair as he passed her, "We'll call you with an update."

Kate stepped out the door and when Castle closed it behind him she turned to him immediately. She tugged on his ear until he was screaming Apples.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked incredulously.

"That was for kissing me in front of Alexis."

She reached up and kissed him, dipping her tongue inside his mouth and tugging at his hair. When Castle groaned she pulled back.

"And _that_, was for your epic timing before I said something stupid as well as your luck that your daughter was so accepting of our relationship."

"My timing? But for her reaction, what did you expect? How could she not be okay with this? She thinks you walk on water, Kate."

"Well, I realize that now, but when she came in the room crying I just… Whatever, it doesn't matter, let's just go, we're going to be late anyway."

"You know, we can walk and talk," Castle took her hand in his and led her to the elevator. "Come on Kate, what did you think when she came in the room crying? That it was because of us?" He asked, chuckling.

She looked down but didn't answer. Now that she had seen Alexis' reaction, sure it sounded silly, but her acceptance mattered, and _dammit_, this wasn't a joke. Castle must have seen the look on her face because as they stepped into the elevator, he ran his thumb across her cheek and lifted her face gently so that her eyes met his.

"Kate, listen. I didn't doubt for a second that Alexis would be happy for us, you hear me? She said it herself; you're too good for me. I love you Kate, and even though we're keeping this… to ourselves at work, I at least want my family to know that we are together. Don't ever doubt this okay? Don't doubt us. You can talk to me Kate."

She threw herself in his arms and hugged him tightly. The soothing circles he mapped across her back eased the pain in her heart that had only slightly relented since she had figured out that Alexis was okay with this. Pulling back, she looked at him again and smiled. Averting her eyes, she just had to tell him.

"Castle, I'm new at this, okay? I mean, I put you in danger every day with my job, so no; I wouldn't blame her if she hated me. I kind of hate myself a little for that. But I also know that Alexis is the first priority. If she hadn't been so happy about this, it could've destroyed us. I care about her too much to hurt her like that Castle. And then there's you. I would never make you choose. It just dawned on me that, as much as she might not realize it, she is a part of this relationship. She's your family."

"Katherine Beckett, you will never know how much the words you have just spoken ripped the heart right out of much chest. It's yours now. It doesn't belong to me anymore."

"Castle, that's cheesy. I thought writers were supposed to stay away from clichés?" She asked him grinning.

"I break all the rules for you," before she could tell him that that too was corny, he added "But back to what you said, about your job. It's my decision, you know. I want to be there with you every day. Alexis knows that. She would never hold it against you. She'd just tell me to grow up."

"Okay Castle. Come one, let's go." She told him, dragging him out of the elevator by tugging on his hand which she had never relinquished. She wasn't going to be allowed touching him today. _God,_ that was going to be hard. That physical touch eased her mind - and her heart - that he was right there with her. He wasn't going anywhere and he was safe. She couldn't remember the last time she needed an innocent touch from a man just as reassurance. But of course, Castle was the exception to her every rule. He was the only one who'd stuck around long enough to get through those thick walls of hers. She didn't fool herself into thinking that this would be easy, but it was something. A beginning.

_End._

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank everyone one who read, followed, favorited and reviewed this story! Each and every one of you brought a smile to my face! Shout out to: RoShell1978, Ikwill39, Ky03elk, and tatay.1895.1 who reviewed ****_many_**** chapters! I can't thank you enough. Originally, I wanted to add more chapters, however with school starting anew I know I won't be able to update regularly and I don't want to feel guilty or string you along. I hope you all enjoyed this story and even though I don't continue this one, I will surely be posting one-shots, post-eps or other short stories. Thank you all again! **


End file.
